


The Shape of Your Heart

by drgskies



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Pokemon, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dragon Raihan, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual suggestive content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Slow Burn, Trans Dande | Leon, elven leon, fae piers, i can't help but aim my writing more towards fantasy concepts bc it's all i focus on, legendaries are considered gods in this world, lots of worldbuilding, mermaid fae nessa, nymph sonia, some characters again are merely mentioned, subtle religious undertones but they'll be brief in mention, the draconian tribes within hammerlocke are polytheistic in worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drgskies/pseuds/drgskies
Summary: Leon is the Elven prince of the largest faction within the Glimwood forest, the home to all fae - like creatures. Due to a dark secret, Leon's life was linked to the life-force of the forest itself. If he withered from sickness, so would the Glimwood, if he was wracked with grief or sorrow, plants around him would wither and cease to live. But with his bright, delightful disposition, the forest thrived; it was home to many, and many looked to him with gratitude. The Glimwood a haven, and a kingdom he will eventually rule over in due time.But sadly, a pact is desired for kingship to be passed over to the next heir. Even worse, Leon doesn't believe in the kingdom's method of marriage. He believes in loving another in his own ways, on his own time. With patience, efforts, and all the hopelessly uplifting emotions. But Leon doesn't see a way out of it. Not when the pact is solidified with a certain draconian prince he saves one evening.Raihan is a Draconian prince of Hammerlocke, caught up in the dealings his mother fails to tell him about and he's far from happy with these arrangements. A story of an arranged marriage that starts from nothing, and becomes so much more.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic to release for this ship and fandom! I'll be working on this alongside my first one Rekindled. A lot of this spurred from discussions and ideas tossed between a friend (looking at you, Zach) and I until I toyed with the thought of actually writing a little twist to it.

_The Glimwood Forest is home to most, if not all, fae creatures. From humanoids to fairies, to hybrids and merfolk alike. This forest housed meticulous entryways leading out to the watery depths of Hulbury's Atlantic paradise and the misty terrain of the Weald. However, at its center houses an elven kingdom, serving as both the source of all wildlife sustenance and protection. Small settlements peppered the outskirts of this kingdom, and many within them are hybrids, and their human kin granted special access and refuge within their grassy domain._

_But like all kingdoms. Many outside influences tend to sway matters in their favor and attempt to take rule for themselves. The abundance of resources here was astronomical, and with the royal family's blessings, there seemed to be no signs of falter. The Crown Prince of this woodland kingdom, Leon, was revered as both a champion of his worth and the forest’s jewel. Blessed by the Weald’s god and goddess, much of his magic has been the significant influence of this forest's life; from his touch, flowers bloomed, and from his blessings, the energy within the forest skipped at the prince’s beat._

_But while Leon is beloved by many, not everyone has spotted the princeling outside the castle’s walls. Some call him a hermit, others, distant, but it goes without saying that when he is amongst his kin. Everyone around him beams with delight and warmth._

_Though, despite the Glimwood’s peaceful internal affairs. The outer regions don’t fare well; in turn, some kingdoms have tried to lay siege. Others have inflicted damage upon the evergreen landscapes. Some have sent assassins after the royal family, and every time, they failed and fell at the hands of the crown prince himself._

_The creatures of the Glimwood never had a spotless record; many have played tricks; others have inflicted damage of their own for their gains. Subfactions always get into mischief under the king and queen’s nose, which only caused stress and grief in response to reports. But with the king stepping down soon alongside the queen, Leon hopes to ascend the throne and continue their work. After all, if he’s to set an excellent example for the kingdom’s second prince. Leon has to understand the costs of both freedom and individuality._

* * *

The forest was painted in a beautiful orange glow as the sunset began to set. Not usually out this late, Leon climbs over thick, ancient roots and ducks under low hanging branches; the gentle rustling of leaves from the wind sweeping through with ease. As often as he’s told, the prince wasn't necessarily allowed to be out of the castle walls so late. The forest was a devious, playful thing. It slept heavily under the massive beams of light throughout the day but during the night is when the wildlife woke up to play. Fireflies would flitter about as the illuminated deers, and wild horses pranced. The rivers, streams, and lakes glittered in the filtering moonlight as the obscenely large mushroom shone in various neon colors. These were the sights Leon adored, to know that _his life_ allowed such beautiful things to grow; that his life sustained all creatures alike.

Until this time, the sound of frantic bleats and rustling leaves startles the prince. He's quick to dodge the sudden oncoming herd of deer passing through; they looked a right mess! What could have scared them, so? The beaten path they fled from holds his attention now as he continues to slip and maneuver his way to the site. It bore deep gashes, dark traces of … oh, he'd hoped it wasn't blood. Blood spilled in the Glimwood was dangerous as darker creatures would come out, allured by the scent of iron and the bitter taste of it on their tongues. The fae could be heavenly comrades, but not all fae creatures were your everyday fairies and elves. 

Part of Leon's mind tells him that he should turn back and go home. Whatever caused this was not for him to see or encounter; it wasn't for him to handle. The patrol could take this, but another part of Leon told himself that not only was he the prince, but he was their champion. Desire to obey orders given to him and follow his heart _deeply_ desires to seek out are in an internal clash until a low, guttural growl reaches his ears. The rustling of leaves and the gentle sobs and pleas from the nature around him urges him to trek on. Though, on the matter of the trees. They were clawed at and splintered. Whatever happened here dealt massive damage. Either a fight broke out, or something else triggered this. Regardless, Leon could only drag careful digits across the splintered wood, a small apology for whatever may have caused this.

"I'm sorry." Leon starts with ease; a gentle light follows his movements. Mending the wood before him, his touch, a blessing, and salve to the tree. "There… what caused this?" He looks up as if asking the trees around him whose branches quiver and shake at the question, pollen particles falling, and falling, and falling around him. Terrified is all he could pick up from them—their breathy whispers surrounding him like ghosts.

_A dangerous creature._

_Not native -_

_One of sharp claws and a vicious maw!_

_Flee, flee, flee -_

_The trail ends here. It is still here -_

"It's still…?" As if to finish his question, the roar that ripped through the space around him is **deafening.** As it shakes the trees to their core, the pit in his stomach solidifies its presence as the roar heightens in pitch, nearing that of a whine but muddling away into a groaning octave. Golden eyes stared in the direction, continuing to observe and think. Think, think, think, for it was all he could do. Should he continue or leave for the forest itself to rid the enemy? Or should he take it upon himself to get to the bottom of this?

He can hear the harsh words of his advisor in the back of his mind. His constant reminder to him, Rose continually telling him of his sole role to the kingdom, to the forest and all wildlife. Leon didn't ask for the forest to save him at birth; he didn't ask for it to etch its life with his own. He didn't ask for blessings, birthright, and grandeur - none of this was of his wishing.

_He can remember the days well. The evenings he'd try to flee through the riverbank, following the stream upwards to locate the tallest elder trees he could find. Up, up, up he went; oh, how high he had climbed. How long violet locks that capture the encroaching night skies, and the dew of firefly lights tangled itself with dreary branches that groaned under his weight — little miffed words here and there as he untangled wild strands only to continue climbing._

_Climbing and climbing till the sunset kisses his face; till the sun said it's goodbyes to the starry-eyed child. He never left this forest; Leon’s never traveled the world like the soldiers of the Glimwood. He's listened to old stories you'd hear from a tavern to songs told of grand adventures and tragic ends. Leon wanted it all. If he could squint from his elder wood perch, Leon could see the mountains in the distance, the castles and rolling hills of green fading into a muddy green under the orange sky._

_Orange. He's come to love that color._

_It was the color of the sky he's loved dearly; it always greeted him when he escaped his dreadful lessons. It'd chase the last hours of the day with him, hot on his heels as he vaulted ancient roots and thick patches of vines. It'd climb with him as scuffed, dirtied hands grappled with branches; it'd kiss his face so gently with its rays of light: Orange, orange, orange - such a warm, happy, energetic color._

_Of course, though, he'd be caught by patrolling archers. One time he nearly met his end for startling the squadron! But when they'd spot him, caked with dirt and scratched up from his occasional tumbles. They'd always receive the same answer, "'m not lost if you guys found me!" He'd be taken home only to receive another lecture from the royal advisor, Rose. He never liked him, but his mother and father always told him that he meant well. If he did, Leon thought Rose should scold him_ **less**. 

Another low rumble that stuttered in pitch pulled Leon back from his thoughts. But now focusing on the tone, Leon's blood ran cold. _A dragon?_ It would explain the deep gashes he mended from this tree. It would explain the frantic deer that darted past him, but it doesn't explain the dark patches on the dirt path. Knowing now, Leon can assume its blood. But how did it come to harm? Did this dragon harm someone? Something, instead? He prayed it didn't. Leon didn't wish to stumble upon some sort of bloodbath. But he doesn't dare jump to conclusions, not when the tone of these groans and growls sound pained and miserable. 

_"Never. Ever. Approach the dragons of Hammerlocke." He remembered Rose telling him. "They are dangerous, cunning, and filled with greed."_ **_As all dragons are_ ** _, Leon remembered him adding. There was no reasoning with him on his opinion and belief, no matter what the king and queen would say to him. Rose remained stalwart in his ways; he always forbade contact and alliances with the mountainous kingdom. Said they would take advantage of their kindness with nothing to show for it in turn. A fruitless trade. Pointless. As he'd call it. But Leon can remember many stories his mother had told him, how brave the dragon king was, how kind and generous he was too. Their most treasured artifact was of draconian origin._

_"But how did we become their enemies?" Leon asked. To which his mother could only meekly smile. She wasn't going to tell him. Not when he was being tucked in for bed and given a kiss to his forehead._

_"That is something you will learn about in time." That is all she replied._ **_That time_ **_never came._

His feet carried him with caution as he ventured past the mangled shrubs. His braid caught on small twigs and leaves, but a slight tug brought it along. The dark patches grew more and more as he continued, the scent of iron was heavy, and the taste was grotesque on Leon's tongue. Deep down, he grew more and more anxious with each passing second. 

But he stops at the scene before him with shock and worry writ across his face. This dragon was _enormous_ ; it wasn't a measly little hatchling that's still trying to find its place in the world. A full-fledged, fire breathing dragon curled up against one of the trees, sunset filtering in more and more. They were on the very outskirts of the forest. A groan and whine alongside a huff escaped the dragon until Leon realizes that something was embedded into not only its hind leg but it's lower back and shoulder as well. 

It was attacked.

But who would do something so **dangerous**? To provoke a dragon of this size, they are smart creatures, and they never forget such actions. They are stubborn and fierce; they're vengeful and dangerous. To wrong them is to wrong their kin. Whoever did this either knew what they were doing and feared nothing, or they knew nothing and feared for the worst. Holding his breath, Leon moved closer ever so carefully; one step after another, he got closer and closer only to realize …

Wisps of smoke were… coming off the dragon? 

He had never seen anything like it, and it stood to reason that - well, Leon has never seen a dragon in the flesh before. So can he say _that's not normal_? Not really, it would never hold up given his lacking knowledge of much outside this damnable forest. The prince is more than surprised to see that the dragon hasn't reacted to his presence. He thought it'd thrash about by now, to try and attack him in defense. "Hello?" He says nothing. So much for that attempt.

The dragon’s hulking body calls for a bit of a climb that Leon is unsure whether or not he should follow through with what he's about to do. The worst that can happen is … well, Leon triggering a dragon to rampage. That's the worst-case scenario now, and Leon isn't sure he'd like to play at the thought of it. But, Leon takes a deep breath, finds his footing, grabs at thick spikes that jut out of its body, and begins to climb. _Easy, easy now…_ he reminds himself. So far, so good, famous last words, right? 

His eyes scan as he continues. Seeing how the light of the setting sun reflects off the dragon's scales, Leon can see the dark shimmering blue dragon scales alongside brilliant browns, reds, oranges, and even the shocking sight of teal framing the tips of some in scattered patches. Such a beautiful s- Oh! Something sticks out of the leg he climbs before him, and on proper inspection. It's an arrow; when his fingertips graze it after he reaches out, he can tell the heavy-weight of it means someone knew what they were doing. 

After all, a dragon's hide is no flimsy thing against thin sticks like arrows and swords. When he pokes it again, there's a deep growl, and Leon can feel beads of sweat form on his forehead. He was testing fate on this day. _Mum, if I die from this, know I liked you best._ That was a lie. Of course, Leon could never choose between his parents, but it's the sentiment that counts, right? He had to be quick if he were to get anywhere in helping this poor creature. So, without missing a beat, Leon positioned himself on the leg, and with both hands, he gripped the heavy steel bolt embedded in the hide and _pulled_. 

Immediately, the dragon roared ferociously and thrashed amongst the ground. As if things weren't already hard enough, Leon surmised that it just got harder. He dropped his weight onto the dragon's body and held his grip on the bolt, allowing his body to shift and sway and ride the dragon's thrashing with some ease; it had been a while since Leon had to deal with such a response from other animals. So it comes to him through muscle memory, but the moment he wedges the damn thing free, the dragon whips its body and sends Leon flying off, hitting the ground, bolt in hand and all.

_That's one out._ Leon tells himself as he rubbed the back of his head, but now eyes are trained on him, bright glittering eyes. Turquoise in color, but accented with yellow and orange undertones. They were angry; Leon didn't blame them, couldn't really. He just tore a bolt right out of its leg without proper preparation. 

"Wait, I just want to help you!" Leon calls out. He’s raising a hand as he abandons the bloodied weapon on the ground. "Please, I wish to help." He pleads, there is nothing to gain in lying, but there's also nothing for him _to_ lie over. So it's even in the face of the dragon bearing its razor-sharp teeth that have Leon keeping his distance. "I - I found you here, hurt. I don't know who hurt you, but please, I can't let you bleed out." Carefully, Leon pulls himself to his feet as he continues to speak. Caution should be practiced now, for sure. 

The growl ushers itself into a whine and slowly. It drops its head against the ground, unable to do more than lay at the mercy of the prince. With a deep breath, he rolled his sleeves up, blood staining the fabric, and got back to work.

_"How many times must you be told that you cannot wander around the forest so late? Without a guard, no less!" Rose always did scold Leon; he wondered if the man found enjoyment in it. But it never lasted long when his father would silence him. "Your majesty, I understand that the boy is free to do as he pleases. But that does not mean he should abuse such privileges! What if something were to happen to him, and we fail to get to him in time?" He always had a point. Leon never liked that he did, even when it was in regards to_ **_his_ ** _freedom. "The forest dies with him."_

_"That is enough, Rose. We will not discuss this in front of him. End of discussion."_

_Leon never liked Rose even when he had a point._

It came as a shock when Leon’s engulfed in smoke and the chilling touch of a cold breeze after finally removing all the bolts. It's a shock because the dragon before him is gone and now replaced with the body of a man. _Were there ever any mentions of hybrids in his lectures?_ Now Leon wished that he paid more attention to the discussion on Hammerlocke. Upon closer inspection, the man was handsome, he had robust features, and medium length dreadlocks spilled over his shoulder, and the ground below him and he was … naked, oh, he was very naked and realizing that now only caused Leon to flare up. 

After rushing to cover the man up in the long coat Leon wore, he was unsure how to go about this. The man was obviously of draconian descent. His horns, wings, and tail were apparent traits. The thought of leaving him out here was out of the question, not when he needed medical attention, and quickly. For a moment, Leon wondered how he could carry him back without his atrocious sense of direction getting in the way. If he could just ask a few of the deer that would normally prance through these paths to guide him back, or the archers posted here would spot him. Leon would be able to get back with just a scolding to deal with and nothing more! Maybe. He _was_ carrying a hulking dragonkin in his arms. But if they knew better, they’d save all that after, if Hammerlocke found out that one of their own perished in the depths of the Glimwood forest, that only spelled for trouble or even worse, war.

Adjusting his hold on the man in his arms, Leon let out a heavy breath before beginning his venture back home. “There’s nothing to worry about!" He reassures himself, "I just - need to get him back to the castle, that I … still can’t remember the directions to, even though I’ve lived there my whole life.” The disappointment in himself is only skyrocketing as he continued, stepping over roots to enter the brush. It would be a long walk; he should invest in a few furry little pals to help guide him home. Maybe he can make friends along the way, and quickly.

The trek home was long and strenuous, which was to be expected. Leon managed to enlist the help of a few little fairies fluttering by to guide him home. His payment to them was a lock of his hair. He found it odd, but they sang their praise about the prince's hair, how it was practically embedded with a magical essence akin to the forest itself. With it, they could fashion amulets or weave a single strand into a thick braid of twine to keep with them. _For good luck,_ they mentioned. **Downright creepy if you ask me** , he thinks in response. Leon could no longer feel his arms, and perhaps saying that out loud would be rude, mostly when the man in his arms was unconscious and, from what he could handle, barely keeping it together. 

His skin was cold, and it was something Leon desperately tried to mend for him as they continued. But his cloak could only do so much, "you! Ready the infirmary quickly!" Leon commands, several servants are startled in response to the sight before them, but thankfully, they're quick to react as others come over to observe and take the draconian from Leon's arms.

"My liege, this… this man is draconian, how in the world…?"

"I don't know the circumstances which brought the man to our forest. But he cannot die on our land, if he did…" _it would mean war._ Leon didn’t wish to think of such a horrible outcome; once the man was out of his arms and taken away. The prince can finally feel his arms’ weight and how they drop instantaneously to his side. _Please, be okay... please._ His prayer is silent as he looks off in the direction they take him. All he could do now was playing the worst game in existence: the waiting game.

Leon did everything he could to quell his worries. He trained in the practice room; he swung his sword at the thick wooden dummies until his arms and feet ached. Leon had gone over a few things on his list of responsibilities. Though, they were always forgotten, in the end, in favor of other things. The prince also listened to the advisors bicker over future discussions that were to take place for the five domains of the Glimwood. He grew bored; then he walked around the castle, _he got lost_. Found his way to the mess hall where the troops were boisterous as ever in entertaining themselves, and the prince listened in on a few fun stories before waving goodbye to them as he left. 

He was bored, bored, bored. Leon hated waiting more than anything; it made him feel restless - made him feel useless if anything. Sure, he brought the mysterious man back home to mend his injured body properly. But wasn't there something _else_ the prince could do to help the clerics? Maybe he can drop by now and see how the man was holding up! Fantastic plan, Leon! "Off we go!" He says to himself, proud in his gait. Leon was sure there was _something_ only he could do, and he was more than willing to find out. He was positive there was a Leon-made task just for him -

Following along the long, winding corridors of the castle (and after some backtracking, including asking for directions…), Leon eventually finds the infirmary. To his surprise, people are in a constant state of moving in and out of the room, sometimes with more supplies in their arms or hushed commotion falling over them. With curiosity biting at his heels, the prince was quick to approach, and when one nurse had him in her sights. She steps off to the side. "Prince Leon! I don't think you should be here right now, the patient- he's… Not taking to the medicine well, and he's torn his stitches open," she says, but pauses suddenly, as if to wonder if she should even tell him. Deciding against it, the nurse pressed on, "this is the third time the man has done so." 

Shock is writ across Leon’s face, and it’s probably evident because the nurse tries to reassure him with all the confidence she could muster. It fails; however, when another nurse eventually calls her in, she’s quick to say her farewell to the prince before racing off. Even from where Leon was standing, he could hear the aggravated yelling. The man he brought in sure sounds stubborn. Come to think of it; there was a great deal of yelling coming from within the infirmary, and if Leon simply walked away from this, he’d feel horrible in the end. So he raises his hands and pats his face twice before making his move. 

The scene was a disaster. If Leon has never seen a busier infirmary, it seems that it changed today. _All for one man_ , the prince thinks to himself. The moment Leon steps into the infirmary, people quieted down, looking to their prince- even the man who just yanked an arm away from a cleric. His eyes were piercing, the mix of icy blue and glittering yellow, the orange undertones alongside the green specs. The man's eyes were indeed the embodiment of cut turquoise; Leon seems to falter for a moment, but he clears his throat and speaks. "I would think you knew better than to fight against those only trying to help you." A calming tone of voice is a start; the last thing Leon ever needed was to deal with an even angrier draconian. 

" _Help me_? Your lot were the ones that shot me down!" The man replied, "what kind of sick joke are you pullin' here?!" Oh, he's furious. Even when Leon was trying to avoid that, he failed the moment he opened his mouth, it seems. Amber eyes watch as the other man regards the clerics with explicit distaste. A short ' _unhand me'_ escapes him, and he's trying to get out of the bed. But, Leon is quick to dart forward when the other nearly topples over. Strong arms are holding the weight of the draconian.

"Please, I was the one who brought you here. I'm so sorry for what had occurred, and I promise I will find out everything about the situation, but I am asking you to please allow us to mend your wounds. You are in no proper state of going anywhere." Firm, steady, gentle - Leon was the very definition of a softhearted fellow. It seems to throw the other off guard, however. Maybe he wasn't used to such a gentle scolding? "You … you're from Hammerlocke, yes? I only know of the dragons from that region, but even then," a pause and chuckle follow as he's guiding the dragon to sit down, "I can't say I've ever met one, sadly."

"And for a good reason, too." The other pulls away the moment he's seated. The kindness from the prince left his uneasy; something about it kept him on edge. "Why would anyone trust the fae when they've done nothing but inflict harm upon their neighbors?" From the sound of things, Leon indeed was kept out of foreign affairs. This was going to be an _exciting_ topic to discuss at supper, but regardless that can't be right, can it?

"N-no, the fae mind their own?" He doesn't even sound so sure of it, some prince he was, "I'm sure of it! There haven’t been any incidents reported in years!"

"If that's what they lead you to believe, then you're a fool."

"That is no way to speak to the prince! He was kind enough to bring you here, given your injuries. Show him some more respect," a cleric demands; _that’s not good,_ Leon thinks. "We do not need to treat you, but as it stands, should any harm befall you. Nothing but trouble will rear its ugly head in all of our directions, so sir, _please_ let us tend to your wounds."

A short beat of silence lays over them, and Leon clears his throat again. The cleric had the right of it, even though Leon was _attempting_ to go the gentle route. But that route doesn't work for everyone, it seems. "Yes, it is as they have said. Please let them heal you; I promise nothing else will harm you while under my care." Leon smiles kindly, and it seems to finally shut the man up because he's looking off while the cleric resumed their work. "May I know your name?" 

A pause, "Raihan."

"Raihan?" Now, why did that name sound -

"The prince of Hammerlocke, Raihan?"

Raihan looked over and gave nothing more than a short nod, "I was flying to meet with the satyrs up in the northeast mountains. The only _route_ safe enough was to fly over the Glimwood forest. It seems like it's not safe anymore, what with your lot holstering steel bolts in their artillery." 

Raihan sounded very bitter over it; Leon once again couldn't blame him. "I am so sorry, Prince Raihan. If I had known such deadly weapons were enlisted in their _patrol_ artillery, I would have removed it. I-"

"What prince doesn't know of the equipment their men are supplied?"

His words strike Leon into silence. It's not like Leon refuses to acknowledge; it just… it wasn't in his hands, not when he also has to venture out daily to meet with the factions. He can't make excuses over this regardless. "I… I'm sorry. I can't give you an answer to that." It's an honest, woeful apology.

Raihan is only looking him over before sharp eyes look away again with a huff. "If you're done spouting nonsense to me, then I _kindly_ ask you to leave me to my recovery." The tone in his voice felt like a horrible weight on Leon's stomach; he had no foot in this conversation anymore. So with a deep breath, he's collecting himself before smiling brightly.

"Yes! I shall leave you to your recovery, may it be swift and in your favor, Prince Raihan." 

A huff from the man feels like a needle is prodding at Leon, but his (forced) smile doesn't falter as he finally steps out of the infirmary. There were eyes plastered on him as he left, no doubt.

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" 

Leon felt so humiliated, so… so upset! Why was that guy so rude?! He was kind throughout the entire discussion! It was all so uncalled for that Leon couldn't believe the attitude of Raihan. What kind of Prince carries himself like that? If Leon fell out of line in such a way, he would hear it for days and days. He can feel the spike in his negative emotions, and the greenery in his room began to wither in the presence of it. The plants were shriveling up as if they were left in the hands of an irresponsible child. 

In his pacing, gently tugging on long locks of violet hair. Leon fails to notice until it's too late, "Oh no, no, no!" He hurried over; usually, pleasant thoughts would help this, but Leon was so distraught over the encounter today that his mind couldn't help but conjure more brutal thoughts. "No, please…" 

* * *

By the time Leon had lifted his head off the surface of his desk. The sun was gone, and the skies outside were dark; the Glimwood cast in a bioluminescent glow. Such a familiar sight, and yet Leon is unable to enjoy the scenery. Not when most of his plants just utterly went kaputz because of his high strung emotions after the discussion with Raihan. He’s never met such a stubborn man like him before. At this point, he wondered if that man would take it as a compliment; just thinking about it made Leon’s brooding mood worsen ever so slightly. “Augh, why is this bothering me so much?” _Why was it?_ Was it because he couldn’t even answer the questions and statements Raihan had? That he barely knew the ongoings of his kingdom because his family had decided to put him out as a negotiator for the factions only? It bothered him more than he ever expected. Was this what his father meant when he said that there would be many responsibilities weighing on him once he became king? 

But Leon would have to marry into the throne after his parents step down. There’s no one even remotely suitable for him (by his standards), and it’s not like Leon was really … **humoring** the thoughts of marriage. He could run the kingdom just fine; he didn’t _need_ a spouse to run a domain. Shouldn’t that just be an optional requirement? Sure, that’s how his mother and father met, but they truly loved each other - _knew_ each other before the marriage was set. Leon doesn’t know anyone in the sense that he harbored feelings for or someone that would work well with him. The thought of marriage was so terrifying to Leon, not in the sense of lacking commitment. Giving himself up to someone he may not ever love and living his life without experiencing such a thing was … a painful and very upsetting thought. Call him a hopeless romantic, but Leon always _did_ entertain the idea of falling in love with someone on his own time, nurtured by him and his efforts.

Letting out a whine, Leon finalized his thoughts before pulling himself out of his seat. A strained groaned, leaving him as he stretched, a small pop from his back, and he’s exhaling before going off to bathe for the night. 

So much to think about and so little time to deal with it all.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hammerlocke was long a standing kingdom, nestled deep within the mountains to which tall castle walls stood. Around it, equally more towering walls and a stalwart gate kept many out of its castle town. Factions upon factions sought out the dragons for their aid, lands filled with an abundance of greenery of its own to beautiful gems and precious metals. They even held dominance in the fields of smithing. With strong weapons and good backing for a surplus of resources, Hammerlocke was a crucial player in the world's game._

_The now late king, Auguste, was known for his generosity. He helped many in need and was open to trades and discussions alike. But many thought of it as a weakness, something that could be easily abused if one so desired. Without a doubt, they would soon be proven right; the Dragon King's kindness was what caused his downfall, after all. Or… that's what many are led to believe. Raihan still couldn't believe the commotion when he returned from a hunt, an elderly draconian, Kabu, a man who trained and watched over Raihan since he was but a mere hatchling - came to him with bad news._

_He can remember the anguish he felt, the heartwrenching wails from his mother, and the twisted expressions from his sisters. While their mother wept, all three royals stood there in silence._

A short gasp escapes Raihan as he awoke. Sweat clinging to him, his body overheated; it felt like an elk kicked him. He ached, and ached, and ached. _They must've laced the first dosage he was given_ , something slow-acting, or it's a side effect to their administrations maybe because usually, he would only need a half-day to heal wounds like these. He couldn't even lift a hand without feeling the action alone was a painful task to pursue; he could do without the struggles. Frankly, he insisted.

However, Raihan laid there in his bed. _It's oddly comfortable_ , he thinks, the cushion of it feeling like something akin to the clouds that'd tickle his wings as he flew. So soft that he was sinking right in. He could fall asleep to this feeling again; he knows it. But Raihan can't let himself linger here for too long, having to return home, he hopes his disappearance hasn't caused much worry. The last thing he needs people to know is that he was not only shot once but _three times_ by the guards of the Elven faction. Even now, Raihan tries to recall what happened in detail, but his memory is foggy. Maybe it's also because of the medicine he was given.

The prince groans as he raises his hand to press knuckles against his forehead. Thankfully, no one was in here to stop him from sitting up. Raihan needed it to rid himself of some of the weight that seemed to lay upon his person for quite some time. Sore, oh, he was so sore. His thigh throbbed in pain, his shoulder felt heavy, and his side ached miserably. Despite it all, Raihan still did his best to push himself out of bed, swinging one leg over (painfully, mind you) the edge before the other followed suit. Personally, it felt like a low blow to his dignity, having to accept the help from the fae of all creatures. Of _all_ factions to receive support from, it had to be the ones that would hold this “act of kindness” over one’s head. 

Raihan found himself so bitter at the thought. Upset because this whole thing could've been avoided, it was clear that he wasn't going to touchdown within the forest's vicinity! There's a process, and people are most definitely notified ahead of time should a visit be planned. So frankly, in Raihan's _professional_ opinion, they should've minded their own. Why evoke the wrath of a dragon? Why? What would one gain from it if not a war?

"This makes no sense!" He hissed; what purpose for thinking so hard on this, Raihan doesn't know. But it puzzles him, mainly because such are the laws the fae themselves have put in place. Something was going on if they would stoop so low to put themselves in such a position willingly. So much time to ponder every possible solution now that he couldn't necessarily leave the room. "This makes no sense…" Raihan repeats. So tired, so sore, exhaustion is muddling his mind again. A thick blanket of fog clouding his thoughts as he's finally thinking against getting out of bed.

So much for trying; like a spell, he laid back down. Awkwardly, he shifts to accommodate his ridiculous height and his broad wings. They're tucked in close but lying on his stomach was out of the question; Raihan couldn't get comfortable to save his life. A low groan escaping him, he tries desperately, but the prince accepts the fact that he won't find a position he's content with for some time. Thus does his eyelids grow heavier and heavier with each passing second, pulling the covers over him to stave off the lingering cold in the infirmary as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Leon, you are required to venture out towards the third faction-"

"The nymphs and mermaids? Is there something wrong?" 

"I would elaborate if you refrained from cutting me off," Rose states flatly. On subtle notes, Leon always took a sliver of amusement and joy from Rose's reactions. Yes, he knew to take this seriously, but he can't help it, not when the responses he receives are worth a million laughs and leaves Leon in a better mood than last night. "Continuing," Rose starts up again as Leon is fastening a gauntlet to a padded forearm. "They've mentioned sightings of mysterious figures moving in and out of the clearing. As of late, the wildlife there also calls for our attention as they have been behaving strangely since."

When Rose continues to speak, Leon slowly begins to focus on other things. His mind was wandering to anything and everything, but most of all, the prince's mind wandered to Raihan. He wonders how he's faring; he wonders if his wounds are healing well. The last time he visited Raihan, he was still asleep; witnessing the man toss and turn; he looked pained, terrified in his movements. Leon could only wonder what Raihan was dreaming of that made him so defensive. _Could it have been a nightmare_? Leon hoped it was, or else he put the wrong spell on Raihan before he slipped out of his room.

Leon wasn't the type to meddle with another in such a way; he wouldn't have intervened; Raihan made it very clear that he wasn't going to see the Elven prince as an equal any time soon. Their last interaction still weighed heavily on his mind, leaving nothing but a sour note in its wake. _He sure knows his way around a conversation_ … Leon would hate to sit in the middle of a dispute with Raihan. From their discussion yesterday alone, they were both knowledgeable men. But only it proved that Raihan knew things that not even Leon could formulate immediately. Deep down, Leon wondered what made that mind of his tick and work. 

"That's all to report." Rose finishes. Pulling Leon back to reality, for a moment, Leon startles at the thought that he might've missed something important. He's sure he did, so it's with a guilty consciousness that he requests Rose to leave the parchment on his desk for another glance over. From the look on Rose's face, he wasn't surprised. Once Rose left, leaving the report where Leon requested, the prince was already starting his day.

* * *

Hours and hours had passed since Raihan woke up again; this time, it was to the sound of small chattering. Hushed and docile, but the talking had stopped the moment his eyes opened. A woman sat at the infirmary’s desk, long red hair tied back with flowers woven into fiery locks. If he blinked again, he would recognize them as mere wildflowers. Small in kind, and dainty like the aura she exuded; as for the chattering, a deerling pup pranced about her, it was odd to know such a dynamic duo was harbored within the body of this… deer-dog hybrid… thing?

He's never seen anything like it, and Raihan can call himself a curious man.

"Oh, you're awake, finally." Her voice reaches him, and Raihan is trying to focus on it. But gods above, he feels so heavy and groggy; seriously, was he drugged? He's never experienced such long-lasting side effects; either you tolerate the pain or let your wounds undergo an even more accelerating form of healing. "Hm, you seem so… out of it. Your wounds are healing very well, though." The woman replies, scanning and observing him like a hawk watching its prey.

"Hm?" It is all that Raihan can respond to within kind. He _was_ a bit out of it, like this weight on him was a continuous cycle of lulling him to sleep. How long has he even slept for, again? "Mm… how long w's I out for?" His voice was low, thick with grogginess, and the woman hovering over him watched him intently with bright blue eyes. They were pretty, much like a gem that embodied the ocean's seafoam. But far from the likes that could describe any real gem (at this time).

She hums in thought, tapping her cheek as her… _pet_ greeted him. With front paws on the edge of the bed, it’s curious gaze fell on him. It was cute. In that odd creature way. "You've been out for about… a total of twelve hours from yesterday to today combined." Twelve hours? It's felt so much longer than that, "I think someone spelled you." Followed after, and if Raihan wasn't fully awake before then, he is now.

"Spelled?!" Of course, he would; he’s in the bloody kingdom that likes to play tricks and hex unknowing characters for fun. "Damn these sniveling fairies 'nd all they stand f-"

"Now, now! Let me finish." She interrupts; it sounds like she knew where his words were heading. "I think they spelled you to sleep better." That catches Raihan off guard, "must've been since the medicine and healing you underwent doesn't have any lasting effects of drowsiness. This one's strong, however. They really must've wanted you to rest properly." Her observations felt like eventual prodding, her eyes that Raihan considered pretty now felt like needles prodding at him. "Ah, also. My name is Sonia. The big ol' prince put me in charge of watching you."

Sonia… alright then.

"They put you through the wringer, hm? It's not like we get patients such as you, so I'm sure you scared everyone in the infirmary." She starts, "also, between you and me. I think Leon’s worried about you. I think he was the one that spelled you, left here early in the morning before telling me I was in charge of watching you." Sonia tucks her hands within her pockets and leans to one side as she spoke. She's so… _casual_ ; it put him on edge. "Other than that…" her words trail off as he looks over him again as if once again scanning him. 

Raihan didn't like it one bit; he felt so exposed. "You'll be able to heal properly without any issues once the spell wears off. With you being a dragon, you're attuned to a lot more than your home's magical essence, right?" Hesitantly, he nods, while that weird deer-dog started to lick at his fingertips. "The medicine you were put on was a stronger dosage and your magic. I'm guessing it amplified its properties. Let me see your arm." Sonia asks, and dumbly, for a quick second, Raihan could only do so much as slip the fabric of his tunic over his shoulder to expose skin and scale.

And Sonia focuses on it, even getting in _real_ close. Unbearably, uncomfortably close to him that he could smell the odd mix of ripened berries and the sweetness of wine clinging to her. She eyed the stitches, too, and pressed against the ripples of skin there. Raihan flinches a bit because he doesn't expect a sharp nail to push awkwardly against his scales. A hum escapes her before she's stepping away to grab something; from the sound of a short _scrape,_ it's metallic. She's going to cut something. "I'm going to go ahead and remove these stitches, alright? You're healing too fast around them."

* * *

The time it took to trek to the aquatic factions was ridiculous. Leon was sure it was midway to the evening, and by the time he returns, it'll be supper. Today was also the day his brother, Hop, returned from his short venture from his stay with the fairies. Hop was a bright lad, catching up to Leon in height and mind, but while Leon sought to inherit the throne, Hop wanted to aim his sights elsewhere. A lot of Hop’s focus was aimed towards foreign affairs. His endeavors also meant traveling beyond the forest. Leon can remember how much he fought for their parents to permit it. They had to understand that their kids had a much broader sense of rule, and that rule resided in opening their magical borders to the world. 

They couldn't continue living under the claims from Rose and his anxiety regarding the other kingdoms. They were no longer going to be in power for much longer, regardless. If what Raihan said was correct, then there was something deeply wrong with the way things are being run here. 

Leon thinks he's more than capable of fixing it. 

Ridding Hop of his obligations to the throne was just the first tally to it.

"Alright…" Leon starts as he dismounts the healthy elk he rode upon before looking past his guards.

_"_ _I choose that one!" Leon exclaimed. As an Elven child, it was a tradition for the firstborn to pick out the type of steed they would have. Their mount was their lifelong partner, their best friend in both life and death, and Leon just so happened to have picked the one that would grow into a big, healthy elk of all animals. It was a surprise. Past firstborns would choose a horse or choose an avian partner to assist them in multiple ways. But no, little Leon had chosen a_ **_calf_** _to be his partner._

_"Are you sure, love?" His mother asks, "to have an elk is a big deal. Sure, it is but a mere calf now, but it will grow into a mighty elk. Your partner is an extension of yourself, your symbol, and what you hope to be to your people."_

_Leon understood what she meant, he knew what he wanted, and Leon didn't see why she was trying to sway him into something else. Perhaps it's because they're challenging to handle if angered. They’re dangerous when aggravated, of course. But Leon was a gentle soul. Brave, strong, reliable- all these things were symbolized in the mighty elk. All the things Leon wanted to be when he was older._

_"I still choose my partner to be an elk." The look on his mother's face said it all; she knew he wouldn't change his mind now. So, it was final._

_The years and years that passed, Leon and his partner got along swimmingly. It grew and grew, solidified with muscle. His partner was strong, tall, firm, and graceful in its way. It was the perfect match for the man Leon had grown to be; all the things Leon wanted to be, he became._

With a hand smoothing against his partner's side, Leon speaks, "Stay; I will whistle for you should something happen." It's when the other lowers its head in response that Leon's finally moving. The rivers were leading to larger and larger pools of water.

Let the dispute begin.

* * *

"So, how are you feeling?" Sonia inquires. "With the stitches out, you should be able to make an easier recovery." She watched as Raihan rubbed at the scales littering the area of his shoulder, eyes unfocused when she spoke.

He starts with a hum, though. Raihan eventually looks to Sonia, and he nods. "As right as I could be. I _would_ like to leave, however. I have to return home, there's…" he pauses; Raihan wasn't even able to make it to the satyrs up in the snowy mountains bordering the icy fortress of Circhester. They either sent someone else in the prince's stead, or they've remained to wait ever so patiently for his return. Raihan felt so guilty even though the situation was out of his hands; having no control over something so sudden left him with a twinge of bitterness.

Sonia shook her head before tapping her cheek in thought, "sadly, I was ordered for you to stay here. Not in the infirmary, but here in the castle." Raihan looked to her with a thinly veiled show of suspicion and defensiveness. "Okay, allow me to rephrase that." Sonia starts, "the _queen_ told me to pass on her wishes. It is for both your recovery as well as until your royal pain in the side gets back. Leon told me to keep an eye on you, but the queen insists you stay. For the time being, at least."

Leon. Raihan deduced that to be the prince himself. He's learned that they were childhood friends, Sonia and … Leon. That name rolled off the tongue smoothly, even more comfortable to remember, too. He also learned that the Elven prince was somehow connected to the forest; no one knew how it came to be but a very select few. However, the masses thought it to merely be a blessing the god and goddess granted Leon since birth. But Raihan doesn't know the reason either, which makes him even more curious. Then he remembers the whole situation regarding current circumstances; Raihan decides that it's none of his business, and nor would it ever be.

Though, despite it being the queen’s wishes. Raihan wondered what it was that required _him_ of all people to stay even after his recovery. He didn’t trust this, nor did he trust much of what Sonia was telling him, but it’s not like he was getting any answers from someplace else. It was something Raihan would have to make do with at this time. 

Hours have passed since Raihan was allowed to leave the infirmary to stretch his limbs. He roamed the halls, even if servants and advisors glanced towards him warily; he continued his stroll peacefully, without a doubt. The architecture was so pristine and yet felt so lacking in life - like there wasn’t a single ounce of care and dedication that went into this castle’s works: all a single color, pale ivory. The only splashes of color seemed to be newly added; perhaps another agreed with his silent observation. The drapes hiding away what would be tall windows to the outside world were a striking green, deep and earthly like untouched meadows. Even Raihan is careful with his wide wingspan, keeping his appendages pulled in as close as possible to avoid knocking someone or catching onto something in the process. 

The small distant chattering is picked up by flickering pointy ears as he continues down the halls, and the warming scent of what could only be pastries caught his attention. The mixing aroma of vanilla, honey, and fresh berries hit his senses, and Raihan can deduce that he’s wandered towards either the dining hall or the kitchen. On top of that, savory undertones reached him as well and as hungry as he was. Raihan was in no place to seek out something to sate his hunger; _move it along_ , he tells himself. After all, it was bad enough that he allowed himself to trust the fae in caring for him in the state that he was. Every step he took, there was _something_ that was pulling at him, bothering him to the point of feeling unsure. Raihan couldn’t put a name to the feeling to save his life; it bothered him deeply. 

“Prince Raihan?”

A voice calls out to him, and the draconian prince stops before turning— eyes catching onto messy violet locks that practically envelopes the shorter man now in front of him. Was it around the time the prince would be home? It looks like whatever Leon was dealing with for most of the day put him through the wringer from his appearance alone. Raihan doesn’t realize he’s staring until Leon’s rubbing at the nape of his neck anxiously, amber eyes looking off bashfully. Was Raihan staring too intensely? Regardless, he pries his eyes off the other prince, and he continues to walk down the corridor only to hear a sudden shout behind him.

“W-wait!” Follows after, and the quick steps are gaining on him until a thick, massive tail sways. Hitting the man chasing him in the shin, which entices a sudden grunt to escape Leon. 

“Stop followin’ me,” Raihan says, “I’m not here to make friends. The Queen asked of me to remain, so out of respect, I’m toleratin’ the circumstances.”

“I -” Leon starts. Was he going to try and strike up a conversation with him after what Raihan _just_ said? The fact that this man can’t even speak up for himself properly makes Raihan question how Leon’s ever been regarded with any sort of respect around here. Sure, he’s the prince, but only so much can be given to what looks to be a pampered man. It was something Raihan could never come to understand, honestly. Back in Hammerlocke, respect was something one had to _earn_ ; it was rough. Even from those that served you, many wouldn’t be so casual and malleable to the whims of royalty; proving oneself was their most significant task.

_The rain was unbearable in training, how it’d cause Raihan to slip and fumble his stance. It was so easy for him to meet a hard crack to his shoulder. “Get up.” Hands dug into the muddy ground beneath him as Raihan warily looked up to the dragon before him; Kabu was a highly respected man. A soldier at heart, hardened by so many wars under his belt. His father’s right hand. When his father appointed Kabu to commandeer Raihan’s training, he knew he was in for a world of hurt._

_He can’t remember a single moment where Kabu wasn’t in his life. Raihan can remember the mornings where he’d chase after Kabu to watch him train the soldiers; other times, he would be indulging in his training. Like a starry-eyed hatchling, the dragon prince wanted to be as strong as his father and Kabu so desperately, knowing that he’d be king one day; Raihan wanted nothing more. There were afternoons where Raihan would sniffle and stifle a small whine or sob after his training. He’d heal, a bruise was nothing for a hybrid, and they disappeared in a matter of a day or two depending on the severity, but it never took away from the fact that it_ **hurt**. He hadn’t grown into the scales that would protect his vital points; thus, Kabu went so far as to train him in protecting these points strictly.

_“Was Kabu too rough with you today?” His mother’s voice calls out as she beckons him over; as a child, Raihan was a crybaby. As surprising as it was to learn of, it was like watching a weepy baby scurry over to his mother to bury himself in her arms. Her hand nestled into thick, curly hair; Raihan would always stutter his words as he sobbed into her shoulder. “It will take getting used to, I promise, sweetheart. But I’ll tell Kabu to ease up, would that suffice?”_

_“Mm… no!” Raihan would cry out, “Wanna be strong, like - like papa!” Hiccuping as he wiped at the globs of tears that would run down fat cheeks. “It’s hard… hurts-” he mutters, and the smile on his mother’s face is warm as she brings her shawl up to dab away his tears despite his fussy whine._

_“Well, of course, it will be hard, Raihan. Your father and Kabu have fought alongside each other for years. It’s become second nature to them.” At least she’s honest when she speaks to him; he always did like that. But maybe an eight-year-old wouldn’t understand the difference between honesty and belittlement if he heard it. But Raihan knows his mother wouldn’t. She’s too nice to be mean. “But being strong in the_ **_physical_ ** _sense isn’t the answer to everything. Like your sisters, you also have to be strong in the emotional sense,” She presses a finger to his chest. “As well as mentally,” her finger moves and points to his head. “When you ascend the throne, you have to learn when to use brains over brawn, my dear heart.”_

_He nods when she speaks, he knew that. Of course, he did! But what if Raihan wasn’t strong enough to protect those he loved … wouldn’t that make him unfit too? But his thoughts stop there when his mother gives his cheek a small pinch. A shocked grunt escaping him before he pouted at the warm, bright smile on his mother’s face._

_“You’ll be an amazing king, I just know it, Rai.”_

Raihan ends up sighing heavily. _Think of your image, Raihan._

So he’s preparing to grin and bear it, for now, turning around to face the other prince who looks like he was a kicked pup abandoned in some town. Part of him wants to admit _he felt bad, just a smidge; Raihan can’t imagine what the guy deals with;_ most of him says _hell no_. So the dragon prince will remain at a stalemate. 

“What do you want.” A bit too harsh on the delivery, he concludes, but it gets the point across. He can see how Leon fidgets with the sudden attention now, and Raihan can only cross his arms over his chest.

“H-how did you sleep…?” Leon asks.

“I slept fine. Thanks to you, I _guess_.” 

“Wait, what do you mean, thanks to m-”

“Sonia told me. You put a spell on me while I was sleepin’.” The look on his face was amusing, to say the least, to see the prince take on a whole new shade of color for his face. _Red suits him_ , he thinks, but Raihan speaks up again. “But unless someone gives you _permission_ to do that, don’t do that again.” 

“I’m sorry,” Leon starts, “I didn’t … I mean, I wasn’t thinking of it like that, but-” he lets out a heavy sigh as he walks forward and has to crane his neck to look up to Raihan. “You were tossing and turning so much, and- and you looked like you were hurting. I should’ve thought about it from a more formal standpoint; truth be told, I shouldn’t have even been in the infirmary, but I was curious.” Amber eyes lock onto glittering teals, and for once, Raihan wonders what Leon means when he says that. “I have never seen someone from outside of the forest. I never knew what it was even like. I think I was able to see Hammerlocke’s mountains; your castles too.”

Raihan remains silent as the other speaks, brows furrowed as Leon continues to explain himself.

“I don’t know where I was going with this, but I guess I just wanted to say that I was curious… about you?” A slightly calloused hand comes up to play with violet tufts of hair as the Elven prince looks away. “I’m horrible with words when it comes to i-informal conversations. I-” a sigh, “I wanted to know what Hammerlocke is like; I never truly learned about it, in all honesty. I thought that since you are their prince, you would be able to tell me.” He looks back up to Raihan with such a hopeful look in his eyes. Like a child deprived of his bedtime story, Leon looked at Raihan like he was a spectacle worth gazing at with such bright eyes.

“ _You want to learn about my home_ ?” Raihan asks, repeating himself just in case Leon didn’t catch onto what he was saying. But the other nods and Raihan is left to wonder what he can or _should_ say. “What… what do you want to know?” It was odd for someone to visibly and explicitly show interest. Naturally, people simply _knew_ about the mountainous kingdom, but for a royal to know damn near nothing… odd indeed.

"Is there a form of worship in Hammerlocke? I heard that you and your people believe in more than one god. Is that true?" Well, if anything, Raihan's glad Leon knew about that. It was a pretty integral part of their lives. But the questions didn't stop there, "I even heard that you have many festivals to celebrate all forms of life. One festival lasting a whole season… that must be strenuous to overlook, what is that about? Oh, oh a-and -" 

"Slow down there, prince." Raihan says, "if you're going to ask so many questions, we should at least do it somewhere properly. My legs are beginning to feel sore." When he mentions that the mere shift in his weight has him favoring one side that ached minutely, when Leon realizes he damn near rambled on and on about his questions, he lets out a light chuckle before offering a hand to Raihan. The latter looks at him, curiously in response.

"I know of one spot where you can rest that _isn't_ the infirmary." 

And for once, Raihan enjoyed the sound of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Second chapter up, we'll now be bouncing between both fics, Rekindled and this one. Look forward to the next update!


	3. Chapter 3

The walk was long-winded, with some moments where Raihan had to stop and take a moment due to his sore legs. But Leon was as patient as ever; truth be told, the dragon prince didn't expect that sort of courtesy. It didn't go unnoticed, silently grateful for Leon's seemingly bottomless well of patience and caution. Though, despite the patience, Raihan wondered if he saw the same sets of vases and statues not too long ago - tall, short, short. One with a winding, elegant porcelain addition, and another with pure steel laced in the design. 

"Prince," Raihan calls out, and the voice seems to startle Leon that he's whipping his head around as if he's forgotten Raihan's presence entirely. That can't be the case because they had spoken not too long ago. "I've seen the same sets of decor for… quite some time now. Do you _ know _ where you are takin' me?" The question is honest, his brow raised and expression curious mused with confusion. When Leon begins to fiddle with a long lock of violet hair, Raihan can surmise that he doesn't.

"I… I'm horrible with... directions. It's… not the best problem to have." Leon mentions sheepishly, he twirls the lock of hair with a finger, and he's looking off. "I was so sure I saw the right statue. Did I make a wrong turn…?" He mumbles, but Leon hears Raihan speak to a passing servant, and he blushes when said servant looks over at Leon with an all too familiar look.

"May I inquire about the…?" Raihan starts, but he also realizes that  _ he _ doesn't even know where Leon will take him. Keeping it under lock and key as if it was a surprise for him. Looking to Leon, too, the elven prince sighed heavily before speaking.

"The gardens…" so defeated in tone, but Raihan takes his answer and looks back to the servant.

"Yes, the  _ gardens _ . Might I know the directions?" Raihan sounded so formal when asking that, for a moment, it threw Leon for a loop. When the servant smiles, she begins to go into clear, precise detail about the garden's location.  _ Finally, _ Raihan thinks,  _ actual progress.  _ He grabs Leon's wrist after thanking the servant and apologizing for troubling her in the middle of her work, and they're on their way in the right direction this time.

By the time they reached the gardens, Raihan felt exhausted. His body felt heavier and heavier with each step he took to the point where he pondered if this was all worth it in the end. Another part of him wants to pin this whole situation on Leon again childishly.

"Oh, thank the heavens we're here!" Leon exclaims. The smile on his face is so carefree, yet Raihan wants to tell him that they would've gotten here much quicker if Leon had swallowed his pride and admitted to his faults sooner. But the elven prince wastes no time guiding the front prince to a more secluded area for their talk, the purpose for secrecy, Raihan doesn't know, and part of him doesn't enjoy it. But at this point, he'll take anything for a moment off his feet. "Come, come! There's a little area I spirit to when I don't want to be bothered."

"Isn't that irresponsible for a prince?" Raihan comments as Leon parts the hanging branches of a large, old willow tree. "As a prince, you shouldn't be so…" he thinks about it, but if anything, Raihan treasured honesty above all things. "Thoughtless."

"I know, I know, but…" Leon pauses, climbing over a thick root, and looks back to help Raihan over, but the elven prince is taken by the sight of strong wings helping Raihan over with a strong beat. Right, Raihan can fly, unlike Leon, duly noted. "I-I get overwhelmed." He continues, "it's not like they let me have much say in anything around here despite my status. It's always  _ Leon do this. Prince, you must venture forth and tend to the factions! _ " He imitates a voice deeper than the usual octave he speaks, and Raihan scoffs.

"It's still your job as a prince." Raihan points out. "We don't have much say unless we're the ones sittin’ on the throne." He adds, following Leon further and further through the garden. For a moment, Raihan can feel the air stiffen like a weight has been put on his shoulders the longer and further he ventures. But he can see the way Leon's shoulders droop in response to Raihan's words. It looks like he's heard this talk many times; if it's all been put to memory, he can only wonder why Leon takes to it so sullenly. "It's hard." The dragon prince says, "so… I get it." 

Maybe it's the way Raihan says it that has Leon turning to look at him so suddenly. Or perhaps it's the clear and first sign of the other prince trying to  _ connect _ with Leon over their similar roles in their kingdoms. Both are princes; both have responsibilities they're obligated to fulfill. It's different with Hop, as he's a mere child and Leon was an adult whose list and mantle grew heavier and heavier as time continued. So maybe this was, in a way, what he wanted - someone to connect with on a more personal level. But Leon doesn't notice that he's staring at shockingly clear teal eyes, how they glitter and glow in the low-lights of their surroundings.

He doesn't realize that he's making Raihan uncomfortable with all his staring either. So when the other clears his throat suddenly, Leon jolts and turns away without another word. Leading Raihan to an area thinly veiled and lined with long, low, thin branches of lavender willows. They gently kiss and brush against the verdant ground beneath them, and Leon lets out the breath he was holding before looking back to smile at Raihan. "We're here!"

"Surprisin’ly." Raihan comments and Leon pouts for a moment and turns with a huff. 

"Anyway!" Leon starts, and he lets his hands tuck into soft branches and parts them carefully as he peeks in. "Okay, come over here!" He looks back at Raihan before ducking in. With Raihan standing there for a moment, contemplating whether or not he should simply leave or enter. He hears Leon call out and bracing himself for the worst, Raihan sighs heavily before parting the branches and stepping in as well.

It wasn't much, in his eyes. There was an average-sized lake in the middle of a relatively spacious area under the massive weeping willow. There was a faint scent of flowers and berries. There was even a bit of wet earth after a drizzle joined the mix, and Raihan can see why Leon enjoys it so much. But it's when Leon's dark figure is messing with something, mumbling about having no light source, that Raihan tilts his head in curiosity—opening his mouth to speak until a bright pink glow emits from a massive mushroom. Its spores shook off and dusting the ground below.

"There!" Leon says and only turns to Raihan just in time to witness the most innocent look on the other’s face. Already used to the slight scowl he's met with, Raihan's expression is that of a curious child, but also somewhat frightened by the odd-looking fungi before him. "Oh… oh, wait, this isn't anything bad! It's just a mushroom- these only exist here in the Glimwood. Would you like to see one?" He asks and holds a hand out to Raihan.

Leon won't lie; part of him felt hurt when Raihan looked at his hand with disgust. Another part understood that even with this, Raihan never trusted him in the first place and was only tolerating things because his mother was keeping him here for some odd reason.  _ Not even Leon knows the cause; he just hopes it isn't anything too big. _ But soon, he's shocked to feel the weight of a clawed hand in his suddenly. Naturally, Leon smiles and guides Raihan closer to the mushroom he lit, and the dragon prince looks skeptical, but there's a glint in his eyes that says otherwise.

"It's okay to touch it, you know."

"Quiet."

But Leon giggles and takes Raihan's hand to move it. When a clawed digit grazes the mushroom, it shudders at his touch, and even more, pollen falls. "Oh, I should warn you. The pollen stains your fingers for a bit."

"A bit too late for that, I believe," Raihan comments as he looks at the pink dust upon his fingers. It seemed like rubbing it in only made it shine brighter. Much to Raihan's distaste now, he was walking away as Leon laughed more, "if you're not goin' to take our previous discussion seriously, then I'm leavin'." At the sound of that, though, Leon makes haste in reaching for Raihan's hand.

"Wait! Wait, okay. Come, I sit over here. We can talk there, no more getting sidetracked. I promise." 

Moments had passed, and the two princes settled down onto the cool, dewy grass beneath them. Of course, Raihan struggled with getting comfortable, but once he found a proper position (which ended up merely laying down on his back). Leon recounted his questions, and eventually, Raihan began to retell the most of what he's willing to share about his kin. 

"To us, each royal family comes from a direct line of gods. However, all gods are worshipped, some more than others dependin’ on the season and festival." He says, "we build massive shrines dedicated to the deceased of said bloodlines - we believe in an afterlife shared with our ancestors." Every word, it seems like Leon hangs onto them with wonder. "Sometimes our mornin’s start with daily offerin’s and prayers at the shrines; other times we say a simple prayer and go about our day."

_ Raihan can remember the first time he was brought to his shrine of lineage. He can remember how his family's shrine towered over many of the surrounding ones. How the simple question of 'why is ours so big and others aren't' was met with a simple comment of 'because our ancestor was the first king.' at first, it seemed like a good enough answer. The royal lineage has the most significant shrine, thus meaning they'd have more room for more kings and queens that have come and gone. But it also begged the question of how Hammerlocke came into existence. Was it always here, or was it built on bloody hands and knees? Was this idea sudden or planned for generations to come? _

_ Raihan didn't know; to this day, he still doesn't. His mother seems wary about discussing it. But one day, he'd like to understand. _

"So religion must be pretty important to your people, huh. Does it… get in the way, sometimes?" Leon inquires.

But Raihan looks up as Leon hovers over him, the glow of the surrounding luminous mushrooms casting an otherworldly light on Leon's features. For a moment, Raihan merely stares in silence but blinks away the slight trance. "Sometimes. It depends on who you speak of."

"What does that mean? Do you mean -"

"I speak of devout worshipers. While my people hold our religion in high regard, we do not walk our paths in their light. Our actions are not in their name, and we do not carry out orders in their vision. We live the lives we are given and pray that the decisions and lives we've lived are worthy enough to pass on in peace."

"...what happens if you… don't pass on peacefully?"

"Then you mourn in death. Simple as that."

Leon expected more but made it was his childish wonder that made him so apparent in his questions. But regardless, Leon appreciated the fact that Raihan took the time to detail what it's like in Hammerlocke.

"Now, what other traditions do your people have?"

"Well…"

_ From topic to topic, the two princes fell into a comfortable beat with one another; from festivals to traditions, they groaned and complained about the hassles of both. The concepts of marriages and the responsibilities of their roles- they even spoke of unfairness and common issues they've both faced as time went on. The two found more and more similarities between one another. For once, Leon would like to call it something along the lines of friendship. Sure, he had Sonia, and she has been around him for their whole lives, but it was different; it was never the same field. Their roles were far too different; the freedom she had was not the freedom Leon was allowed. _

_ That thought always made him lonely in the end. Frequently, Leon found himself wondering if he would ever be allowed some type of freedom of his own making.  _

_ The thought made his heart swell. _

* * *

"I'd love to go to Hammerlocke one day," Leon says as they exit the gardens. If the grunt that escaped Raihan were any indication for the elven prince, Leon would suspect that Raihan wasn't expecting that sort of answer. "I mean it! From everything that you've told me… I think I'd love to see it all for the first time. Stories can only do so much." Perhaps it's the yearning for something _ more _ , something **bigger** than he is. But Leon worries over the smallest things, his brother, what would happen amongst the factions if he wasn't around to meditate. His parents, too. 

_ Rose would probably call him selfish for thinking this way. _

"Perhaps when you ascend the throne, you will be able to." Raihan starts. "You could break the barriers that your parents have put up. Your people can't continue livin' in this sort of isolation; it’s not right. I mean, if they dare to leave, the Glimwood strips them of their origins and memories? What kind of punishment is that?" The thought itself was cruel, "I would rather die than lose who I am. All the memories I've made, all the things that make me  _ me.  _ I'd be terrified to even think about leavin'."

Now it's Leon who's left in complete silence as they walk through the corridors. He knew it must've bothered him to have it mentioned. Hell, it bothered Leon when he  _ told _ Raihan about it. But in the end, it was a massive flaw in reality. To be the prince of a kingdom that has their livelihood held over their heads so readily, he must feel horrible about it. 

"Listen… your predicament. It doesn't sound easy." Raihan replies, "I don't blame you because you don't seem to be the one that would willin’ly allow such a fate to take your people. But they can't live in that silent fear. I'm sure they hide it in hopes of avoidin' punishment for their opposition."

"I know. I know… it's just-" Leon stammers, his words caught in his throat and all he could do was sigh heavily. "I don't have the words right now; I’m sorry." It was understandable because who would when it came down to it? Though, right now, all Raihan wanted to do was break away from the other for a moment and rest. He enjoyed Leon's presence, surprisingly, but there was only so much social interaction he could take from a man whose thoughts flowed so smoothly like a rockless stream.

By the time they've reached the infirmary's wing. Raihan took a moment and looked to Leon, "I'd… like to get some more rest in and change my bandages. So if you don't mind, I'd like to part ways here, prince." But his words are met with silence, a long stare akin to cogs turning in that head of Leon's. He said nice enough, right? So why was he taking so long to answer? Before he could inquire, Leon startles him with a sudden outburst.

"You can't!"

With furrowed brows, Raihan looked at the other in annoyance. "And might I ask why I am not allowed rest?"

Realizing how his words may have sounded off, Leon cleared his throat before correcting himself. "I meant… we are to eat with the queen- my mother soon." A small, sheepish chuckle escaped him, "she would love to meet you. She also has something important to discuss with you. I don't know what it may be, but I am  _ more _ than sure that it's nothing bad!" The efforts he's putting in to lighten the whole concept was a bit jarring. Sure, it's a meal with the queen- what could go wrong? Well, plenty for starters. "I can help you with your bandages if you desire, and we can go together, maybe? It would… help me from getting lost. I'd appreciate your company…" 

Raihan can see the shade of pink dusting Leon's cheeks as he said that and out of pure reaction alone. Raihan found himself flustered at the pure honesty as well. Looking off to the side before sighing heavily, he spoke, "fine. You may help me." Leon instantly lit up, "but don't talk my ear off." Said prince eventually deflated. 

"But what if I have a question?" 

Was he serious? Raihan looked at the other prince, and he could see the teasing smile in amber eyes. Leon was toying with him like a feline's sights on a cattail! The scoff of disbelief and the roll of his eyes has Raihan turning away to leave only to hear the shocking _wait!_ Before the following, _oh, not again…_ escape the prince behind him. For a moment, Raihan let out a small laugh as he continued down the corridor. _Perhaps_ _the prince isn't all that bad_ , Raihan thinks.

* * *

By the time they get to Raihan's room. They go about getting everything they need, and soon enough, they're seating. Raihan began to undress and Leon, the poor fool, had no idea where to place his eyes. "Oh, come off it, you blushin’ virgin. We're both men." Raihan comments as the top of his robes are removed with ease and hang at his hips., "if you don't want to tend to my bandages as you offered, then hand them over. I'll deal with them."

"Blushing v… I am  _ not _ a bl- I'm fine!" Leon felt so tongue-tied that he didn't know  _ how _ to address that insult.  _ As much as it was the truth, he's never… _ no, no stop thinking about that. He kept the bandages childishly to himself and pouted when Raihan turned around, "I'm doing it." He manages to get out, despite his eyes wandering down toned muscle. There were scars, large and small, that decorated dark skin.  _ So many battles he must've endured… _ Leon thinks the one that caught his attention the most was the one slashed across his chest. 

"My eyes are up here, prince." His words are a low rumble that startles Leon, but when the other prince looks up. He can see a deep blush has settled on Raihan's face. "Somethin' caught your interest?" He asks softly, but he's surprised by the blunt honesty when Leon nods. "I… what?"

"Your scars." Leon says, and Raihan bristles. "you have so many. I was beginning to wonder if… you had participated in many battles." The question was so innocent that Raihan found himself at a loss for words at first. 

Unsure of how to answer that, he bites back. "Didn't I tell you to refrain from talkin’ my ear off?" Clawed digits move and, with ease, slice the thin bandages on his shoulder. "Not only are you a lost fool, but you can't even follow simple orders." He looks away to stare off into some other direction. If Raihan looked now, he knew he'd be met with a woeful and hurt look from the elven prince. "No wonder you're only kept to the bare minimum of your work."

"Oh, I… I'm sorry." Leon says. He didn't think Raihan would say  _ that _ of all things, but can he blame him? Leon is horrible with directions, and the prince struggles with following directions only because his mind wanders to other things. His mind buzzes with so many thoughts and tasks that sometimes he can't even keep up with much. Maybe trying to help Raihan wasn't a good idea. Perhaps he's overthinking it now; maybe Raihan still hates him even after trying to learn about him- what if… what if he messed up already?

"Leon."

He wanted a friend, someone new. Someone who maybe, just _ maybe _ would understand this loneliness he feels being a prince. But Leon messes up, always messes something up,  _ stupid Leon. Useless Leon- dense, clueless, no-good, lousy- _

" _ Leon! _ " 

The voice snaps him out of his trance, and the elven prince stares at Raihan. He looks… concerned suddenly? Why is he concerned? He was the one that said… that - 

"Leon, the plants," Raihan says, and Leon looked around at the ivy that once clung to the window frames lovingly now dropped lowly, and the potted herbs and plants withered in their abodes. "...I'm sorry." His voice comes again, causing Leon to look at him and see an honest frown on the dragon prince's face. "I… got embarrassed. I shouldn't have said that to you, especially when I know how much it bothers you now." He's… apologizing. "I'll be mindful of my words. So please, just… help me with my bandages so we can go." 

A meek smile is placed on warm features, and Leon nods when he comes closer to inspect the wound itself. He notices that it's nearly healed completely. "Your magic must be strong. I've never seen someone heal so fast with the treatments we apply." A calloused hand touches that scarring tissue. The skin was a bit discolored, a mix between a pale brown and a blueish gray. He wondered what caused that. "Your skin…"

"The treatment they gave me is helpin' to purge the poison from my blood. Those bolts were laced." Raihan comments, "whoever put them into the artillery knows how to kill a dragon." The thought bothered Leon much.

"I have to bring this up to my mother. They nearly killed a royal if I didn't find you and you…"  _ died _ , his thoughts finished. It definitely would've meant war. He prays and hopes his mother has some way around this situation other than removing those damned things from their artillery. 

"The bandages were merely to keep the ointment from touchin’ my robes." When Leon nodded, Raihan pointed to the wood-carved container that sat on the nightstand beside the bed. "The one you're lookin’ for is in there." It's easier said than done when one's mind completely forgets the hands-on contact you'd have to make when tending to someone's bandages. It shows when Leon halts for a moment. But eventually, he grabs the container and opens it. The herbs’ earthy scent mixed with sweet undertones of flowers wafts in the air around them instantly. "You act as if you've never done this before. You won't die, I assure you." Raihan teases, and Leon huffs before dipping his fingers into the container to scoop some ointment out.

"I know what I'm doing."  _ He just completely forgot he'd have to rub his hands all over this stranger! _ He presses his fingers against the scarring tissue, and the other’s skin is warm to the touch, soft,  _ smooth _ even with the scars. It doesn't help that Raihan's watching what feels like to be his every move. But Leon continues, rubbing into his shoulder and the eyes on him make it hard for him to focus well until Leon hears a soft sound fill the space between them. A gentle, pleasing sound that he can't quite make heads or tails over. But he heard it, Leon sure of it, and he looked over to Raihan, who seemed embarrassed that the sound even left him.

Despite that, the sound of a tail shifting against the bedsheets of the bed caught Leon's attention as well. "I'm guessing you were pretty sore, huh?" Leon asks, to which Raihan huffs and glances at him. "Sorry if I pushed you too hard today." Came next, and Raihan finally looked at the elven prince before him.

"It's fine. I can't stay bedridden all day." He replied. "B...besides, I didn't have the chance to stretch this mornin'. I was out of it." Leon giggles at the honesty, and soon, strong hands return to massaging the ointment into Raihan's skin. “I guess I can blame you for that as well.” Even with the harsh words earlier, it almost felt as if Raihan was trying to comfort Leon. Well, Leon’s not one to complain often. So he’ll play along; it’s better than letting harsh words stew in his mind for long.

"I'm guessing your legs hurt worse, huh?" 

"Yeah, but you needn't worry over that. I can handle it-"

"But I offered my assistance." 

"The wound is high on my thigh. I don't think it'd be appropriate."

When Raihan relays that, Leon blushes and quickly nods.  _ Yeah, it really wouldn't be appropriate for him to do that. Even if he didn't mind, or well, he hopes the thought wouldn't bother him. He should also change the subject to avoid the conversation potentially growing awkward.  _ " _ So _ , supper will be happening soon. Actually… once I finish this bandage, I'll be leaving to freshen up before the meeting. Will you be able to find your way without issue?" Leon begins to unravel a roll of bandages as he speaks.

"I'm sure I can navigate well enough. Unlike someone." 

"You will never live that down."

"I most definitely will not." 

And for the first time hearing it, Leon found himself enjoying the sound of Raihan's laughter.

* * *

_ Raihan should make his way to the hall. It took him quite a bit to situate his bandages, his scales catching onto the fabric and him cursing under his breath. If anything, he prayed that he wasn't late; Leon had mentioned that plans were to commence soon but  _ **_soon_ ** _ didn't explain anything. Not to Raihan, at least- and soon to Leon isn't a proper telling of time given his atrocious sense of direction.  _

_ But thankfully, Raihan found a servant willing to guide him in the right direction. Walking in silence, they eventually stumbled upon a man with pale green eyes, a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, and black hair styled in, what Raihan could consider, an unusual fashion. When they met in passing, the servant gave a curt bow to the man, and it felt like his eyes were burning holes into Raihan. _

_ "Ah, Advisor Rose. Welcome back from your trip." The servant says, well-mannered and neutral. Yet Rose only stopped to look Raihan over; the dragon prince decided immediately: he did not trust this man in his presence. _

_ "Thank you; it was a quite exhausting one at that. But," Rose starts, before bringing a hand to his chin. "You must be the prince who was injured in our forest." _

_ "...yes, I'm Hammerlocke's prince, Raihan D-" _

_ "Yes, yes. I'm aware of who you are; I’m glad you were able to recover. It'd be a shame if you didn't. A war with your kind wouldn't be pleasant." _

**_Your kind_ ** _. Raihan visibly bristled at that, his fists and jaw clenched to hold his tongue as he stood there in silence. If he could, he'd be able to tear the man's throat out with his claws alone; humans always did have such soft flesh. Unprotected by hard scales, always with their guard down because they deem themselves superior to creatures of all kinds. How did a human come to find himself in the court of elves and fae? _

_ "I can assure you. A war with …  _ **_my kind_ ** _ would lay these lands to waste." A thinly veiled threat in formalities, "and I would mind my words if I were you. Elves do not take kindly to their guests being mistreated."  _

_ A soft chuckle escaped the older man and - _

"Raihan?" A voice calls out to him, and he looks up from the spot he is focused on. "Are you okay? Are you unwell? Did something happen?" Raihan can only look at Leon in silence, taking in the sight he was. Raihan never realized it, but Leon's hair was long, to the point where it hung off the chair’s seat. It was a vibrant violet with indigo undertones just under the topside layers, and his hair stuck out in unique ways. A wild mess Raihan knew it for earlier was now tightly braided with thin silver chains. 

The look of worry on Leon's face is a surprise purely for the fact that Raihan didn't know how he may have seemed to the other. "My mother hasn't arrived yet; if you'd like, I can tell her to postpone this meeting till tomorrow, and you may rest. She'd understand." Speechless by the lengths Leon would go for him, despite knowing absolutely nothing about Raihan was … worrisome and endearing at the same time. But he shook his head at Leon's words.

"No, I'm fine. Though I have a question in need of answerin’, " Raihan starts to which Leon perks up even more.

"A question? What is it?"

"I wanted to know if-"

The sound of heavy oak doors open, catching both of their attention, and they pry their eyes from one another to see the queen step in. She was a short thing but held a warm aura to her, a kind smile on her face, and an equally kind look in her eyes. Raihan wasn't sure if he could trust this, but if anything, he can see where Leon got most of his defining features from. Perhaps even his height, if he's going to note everything.

"Mother!" Leon says as he stands and the smile he has on his face is bright and kind. "Welcome, you look well. I'm glad." From the way Leon says it, it sounds like they don't see each other often. It’d be odd if such were the case, even with Raihan's role as the prince. He frequently sees his mother for his tasks; part of him wonders what it's like for Leon. Now taking his chance to stand and greet the queen, a single wave of her hand has Raihan halting. 

“Hello, my dear.” She greets Leon, but now her eyes train themselves on Raihan. It was something about her gaze that made Raihan feel like she was picking him apart, piece by piece, down to the last scale upon his person. “Don’t worry about formalities; I was never one for them in these sorts of audiences.” She laughs warmly, but then her hands clap, and she moves to sit. “Please, have a seat. There’s a lot we have to discuss.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm warning people ahead of time that there will be a brief mention of a miscarriage. However, it does not go into detail but it pertains to Leon's ties to the Glimwood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the very late update, I decided to take a break due to mental health. N I'm not really proud of this chapter but, we have to push through the negative feelings to get better :)

It's been weeks since the discussion with the Queen. Weeks since Leon has seen or heard from Raihan, he wonders, worries, and frets over the future regarding the current state of circumstances.

_ Leon can remember the loud clattering as Raihan stood up, the Elven prince far too shocked to even react in the same manner as the other did. "We are to  _ **_what_ ** _?" The tone of his voice was blatantly angry, he could see the sneer of fangs peeking through Raihan's visage, and it's  _ **_hard_ ** _ to take any offense either. "Are you tellin' me that my  _ **_mother_ ** _ MARRIED me off to a kingdom without my knowledge?" _

_ He can even remember the way his mother casually proposed the mere idea. Leon's hopes of forging his path far from the lives his parents lived were already in shambles.  _ **_Marriage._ ** _ He wasn't against it, but it felt all too painful to recall his discussion with Raihan hours before. Neither of them liked it. Leon didn't want to marry to ascend the throne; Raihan didn't think a kingdom required such a thing for it to be operated. _

_ But here, Raihan stood. Angered and confused, but if any confusion and hurt when the word  _ **_mother_ ** _ tumbled from his lips are evident, he hid it from public display.  _

_ "I would ask that you sit down, Prince Raihan. I understand that it is a shock to hear, especially when it pertains to two kingdoms. But we must look at it from a progressive perspective." She starts, "should you and my son marry, our kingdoms will benefit each other. The joined resources will allow our people to be able to live without such heavy laws and freely-" _

_ The moment Raihan stepped from his seat and turned to walk off. Leon knew this discussion was over, "Raihan!" He calls out, but by the time he's about to stop him, the heavy doors are closed behind him, and his mother stops him in his tracks. _

_ "Be at ease, my dandelion." She starts, "it is alright. I understand that he's in shock. If it were me, I would have stormed out too. But this is something he will eventually have to fulfill; it is his mother's wishes and given the circumstances of his physical state. I can't truly deny her as we have inflicted harm upon her son." Leon sits down; a perplexing look takes over his features. "But she has been looking to step down for quite some time. Raihan, of course, was to ascend the throne. Because of our dwindling ties with the kingdom of Hammerlocke, it seemed only right to try and salvage what we could for your future reign as long to be that much easier." _

_ "So you married  _ **_me_ ** _ off as well." Leon finally responds, "are you just using me as a scapegoat for the issue you caused when the men of yours and father's guard  _ **_shot_ ** _ down a draconian royal?" For once, his mother is quiet at Leon’s choice words. He couldn’t believe it! The fact that this was something discussed behind the scenes without so much as a forewarning, sure, Leon knew it was going to happen eventually. But for Raihan to deal with this situation. It was out of his hands, not even recognizing his  _ **_being_ ** _ in the matter. It bothered him immensely.  _

A heavy sigh leaves Leon as he pushes the rest of what transpired that evening from his mind. He finished all his work, even did some training out in the gardens. But nothing seemed to help his mood; I _ should rest _ , Leon thinks to himself. Though, even that thought doesn’t seem all too pleasant. What if something happens when he drifts off to sleep? The elven prince doesn’t know  _ what _ would happen. However, this lingering presence, an emotion he can’t quite describe, wanders around him. “What can I even do with this situation?” As if asking aloud would give him any sort of answer, it doesn’t, so Leon’s left to the care of utter silence as he leans back in his seat. He was staring up at the ceiling in contemplation.

Though it’s not long until there’s a knock at the door, and the prince turns his head in wonder. The surprise that creeps onto his face, though, when it's none other than Raihan who steps in. Part of Leon is relieved to see that Raihan, in the physical sense, is acceptable. His attire, this time, is of vibrant oranges and reds. His robes, a dark brown, and the slivering glimpse of his undershirt - is white. He looked good; the colors complimented his scales and dark skin tone well. Almost  _ too _ well, he thinks. 

"Raihan!" Leon exclaims delightfully, rising from his seat. "You're back; I was so worried…!" Making his way over, Raihan seemed just as shocked as Leon once did with such a warm welcome. He's still quiet by the time Leon is before him, and his smile is  _ friendly _ , gentle, and kind. All things Raihan has known Leon for in their short time together. "Where did you go? I thought something happened to you, I asked around, and none of the servants could tell me-"

"Why are you worried?" Raihan starts, "I am not yours to worry over." That… Leon catches himself; it’s _ true, they're nothing to one another. Complete strangers, but it wasn't odd for the elven prince to care about others more than himself. _ "You speak as if I have accepted to be your consort. I do not."

"...what?" Leon's voice was small in response. He wasn't… wasn't speaking like that  _ because _ they were to be wedded! He said out of kindness, right? Absolutely! There wasn't any other reason to it. "o-of course not, I didn't - I wasn't showing concern because of what transpired. I cared because you left before the servants could fully clear your wounds!" Leon's response was the truth, that  _ and _ because he worried over Raihan ever since he found him bleeding out in the forest. That never changed. "I've worried for you ever since I found you..." he adds solemnly.

"I am not yours to coddle, prince." Raihan answers plainly, "perhaps if things were different, I'd be charmed. But I do not wish to wed a man I do not know, and the King and Queen will hear of it." Leon's shoulders sag for a reason, one might assume. But for the sole reason of Raihan having the confidence even to protest something against his parents. Leon… didn't have that confidence; he wished he did. "I have no intention of bein’ so easily passed off. My life is no one's game."

"I know, I know it isn't." Leon added, "did… did you come here just to say this to me?" 

As if to answer his question, Raihan moves to open the doors. "Yes." And the heavy wooden doors slammed shut behind him, leaving nothing but the deafening silence surrounding Leon. Anxiety built up and settled in the center of his chest like a weight; knowing Raihan, he'll be marching his way to the throne room right now to make this declaration to his parents. Though, knowing their places in the hierarchy. Neither have any say in the matter unless they're disowned for negligence and disobedience.  _ The thought of that is troubling enough. _ Leon doesn't want that at all, so he keeps his mouth shut and grins through all things problematic.

He hopes Raihan's actions don't spark a fire.

* * *

Hours have passed after Raihan and Leon's discussion. Hours of Leon stewing in his thoughts as he brushes through his locks of hair, he's probably brushed through his hair at  _ least _ five times. Looking outside to catch glimpses of the setting sun until he finally found himself fed up with this game of waiting. Leon thought it best to leave and get his answers eventually; what was the final decision? For  _ him _ , Leon still struggled with his answer. Does he accept this unfair marriage, or does he try to voice his reasons? Does this go against the free will his parents always speak of within their kingdom? Yes, and If this “free will” is something they desperately desire for their people, they should do better!

Leon ventured and ventured through the halls, that, before he knew it, he was standing in front of the tall white oak doors to the throne room. It seemed that his sense of direction was  _ acceptable _ when he had an important task in mind… he shakes his head, gives his face a good pat before pushing against the doors with practiced ease. “Mother! Father!” Leon calls out, but he sees Raihan standing before them, too, and it makes him wonder if he had been here this whole time since he left Leon’s room.

_ If Raihan can be bold enough to speak up, Leon can, too.  _

“I can’t, in good conscience, allow this marriage to go through!” The look of surprise comes from Raihan when he turns to look at Leon, who strides through with purpose, even moving the dragon prince to the side as he speaks, “you can’t burden someone who is not of our kingdom with the traditions we uphold. Arranged or not, you’re essentially trapping them in the cycle  _ you _ both have failed to break!”

“Leon, enough of this.” His father says, only for Leon to cut in once more.

“No, I have been kept out of affairs long enough. I demand to know why both of you are so hellbent on this foolish tradition!” He starts, “you both spoke of the pursuit of free will, but why is it that the King and Queen themselves are incapable of granting that to their people? There has never been an instance where we needed two seated royals. So why are we suddenly changing that history?”

“Leon…” a voice he didn’t expect to call out to him, reaches him, and Leon turns to face the owner. Raihan stands there with a mix of irritation and gratefulness, but why did he seem like a sad sight? “My mother, the Queen, made this deal in hopes of … settlin’ a debt your kingdom owes mine.” The way he says it, though, tells Leon that this was news to the dragon prince.

“What debt do we owe to you?”

The silence that overcomes the space is enough to make Leon grow anxious. But Raihan just shakes his head and sighs heavily, it was apparent he didn't want to get into it, which was fine, but Leon would like to be clued in soon.

"We have already discussed this at length, as you heard from your mother. The Queen of Hammerlocke is stepping down from the throne, and with much of the late king's work left undone, including the affairs we were to discuss at length before the … untimely demise."

As Raihan's fist clenched, Leon watched, and the bitterness lurked in the depths of teal eyes; what _ in the world happened _ ? 

"The decision has finally been made. Raihan, while he made excellent points in his opposition to the arrangements. I am afraid his words hold no weight in the matter; the Dragon Queen forbids any other complications."

Leon didn't like this, not because his  _ husband _ (that was, in fact, the very least of his worries) was a man he did not know, but because neither had any say in the matter. He was wracked with anger, visibly prickled at the thought of all this that, without a word, stormed out. Why did Raihan suddenly lose his motivation? What did this have to do with the late king?  _ Why was Raihan so silent about what happened to his father? What did the Glimwood have to do with the situation? _ So many questions, and  **no one** was willing to answer them! It frustrated Leon beyond belief to the point that, if he didn’t check his anger, he was sure it’d last for weeks to come.

The Elven prince was never easy to anger, but the state lasted for days once he was. No one would know peace. So a happy Leon was a pleasant Leon. But now? He was a very, very,  _ very _ unhappy Leon.

* * *

_ He laid awake in bed, free of his day clothes with the only light source in the room were the harmless luminescent fungi that clung to the high ceilings being his only company. The bountiful array of colors shining patches of pinks, blues, and greens along the prince sleeping quarters peer through the sheer drapes of the canopy bed in blots of blurred colors. So Leon would stare and simply count all the varieties that blended, that is, until a knock at the door catches his attention. “Come in.” He answers plainly. When the doors open, about three maids waltz in with a rather unamused dragon at their tail-end. If this was some sort of stunt his parents were pulling, he wanted none of it. Leon sits up, wild locks of violet and indigo hair spilled around him in pools, and he speaks. “What is the meaning of this?” _

_ “O-oh, the King and Queen… they, Uhm.” _

_ “I am to reside in the same livin’ quarters as my … betrothed,” Raihan says bitterly. _

_ Don’t sound too pleased... Leon thinks, but when the reality of it hits him, the Elven prince turns a whole new shade of red. “That’s … not necessary! Let’s not impose on the prince anymore than we have, please? He should have a space of his own!” Slipping out of bed, he closes the front of his night clothes more as he steps over. “We’ve done enough for this man, both good and bad, please. I think he’d prefer some time by himself after today’s events.” For once, Raihan looks at Leon with intense curiosity as he speaks. But regardless of that, he seemed pleased with the fact that Leon was vouching how ridiculous these arrangements were. The Elven prince was pretty sure Raihan would benefit more from a private space than a shared one. That and Leon isn’t quite sure how to feel about sharing his personal space with, as Raihan would say, an untrusted stranger.  _

_ Backpedaling a bit with that line of thought, it’s not that Leon finds Raihan untrustworthy, no. He’s heard many things about dragons, some from Raihan himself. They were trustworthy, always kept to their promises, but they were very independent creatures. They guarded their spaces and marked territories ferociously; the thought of having to dismiss that would probably agitate the man even more. The last thing Leon wants is an angry dragon prince breathing fire (in the metaphorical sense) at him if he somehow overstepped boundaries in his living quarters. Leon very much trusted the idea of Raihan, but… trusting too easily (something Sonia has badgered him about many times) is dangerous and just plain ol’ stupid. _

_ “I’m sorry, Your Highness. But we can’t disobey a direct order from the King and Queen.” _

_ "How delightful…" Leon seemed to reply in kind. _

And here they are, sharing his room with a man with the wingspan of half the space. He seemed so out of place here, and Leon wondered if he should call a different set of maids to tend to this mess of things and get Raihan a space of his own. "Uhm…" he starts, "it's late - we should turn in." For someone who is the prince with, mind you, a title like  _ The Champion of the Glimwood _ . One would think he was worth fearing, which can be the case but seeing him now, Leon was as gentle a warrior as they came. A bewildering conclusion, indeed.

"Then sleep," Raihan says, where he seats himself near the polished stone fireplace. It would be such a hazard; after all, the castle itself was embedded into the oldest, thickest elder tree within the Glimwood. This tree's roots expanded to all parts of their realm. The fire didn't sound like a good companion in theory. "I don't plan on sleepin’ with a man I fail to care for."

_ We can do without the hatred, too. _ Leon responds through thought. But he felt like there was no fighting it if he didn't come to bed and rest. It was his decision, and Leon was far from the type to force that. Raihan will eventually suffer the consequences of his bitter resentment; Leon will simply let the dragon burn himself out. Like a child who failed to get his way, it just seems like he will have to coexist with the state of their relationship for now.

Leaving Raihan to sit on the floor in front of the fireplace. Leon hugged himself to rub away the cold draft that would occasionally sweep in now and then- the warmth of the fireplace was subtle and comforting, but all Leon wants is to lose himself under the thick heavy covers of his-  _ their _ bed. Once he did, he sighed gently as his arms tucked under the soft pillows. Nuzzling into the plush object, he could finally feel the weight of the day's activities on his back. Sleep was a blissful indulgence, and Leon loved it so.

* * *

By the time Leon had opened his eyes once more. The sunlight flustered through the canopy of trees just outside his window. The patches of sunlight danced and swayed along the walls of the room, the moment a patch of light caught his eyes; however, he groaned. Deeming it time to get up, wait- 

Last night's events came rushing back, and Leon is quick to sit up in bed. Where was Raihan? Indeed he was still here; Leon would've heard him if he was moving around. Being a light sleeper most of the time, it would've been easy. But he listened to no movement, no sound. Did he sleep? Thinking to himself, his hands move to adjust his gown’s opening, and he slips out of bed only to see the other sitting _ so still _ in the same spot as yesterday.  _ Please tell me he slept, _ Leon thinks again.

When he walks to Raihan's side, Leon is surprised but amused to see that Raihan _ is asleep _ but sitting up with his arms crossed over his chest. Wings pinned to his back as his tail curled against his way,  _ he looked like he was making himself small in this space _ ;  _ was it for Leon's sake? _ Let's not jump to conclusions; the man made it very clear that Leon wasn't even worth the consideration. But he felt terrible that Raihan left himself to sleep in such an awkward position.

"You keep starin’." Raihan suddenly says, his eyes remaining closed.

Startled, Leon jumps back before shrinking on himself. "Wha?!" He exhales, "how long were you awake?!" 

"Since you left the bed."

That quick? Leon was as quiet as can be! Okay, maybe when he cursed about the blanket catching onto his foot suddenly when he tried to get out, what did it. "I… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Leon apologizes.

Raihan remains silent for a moment before finally opening his eyes. When he looks up to Leon, the wild mass of hair cascading down. Raihan wonders why the man never even thought to braid it. Does he have any idea how  _ long _ it'll take to tend to that? "It's fine."

"No, it isn't. On top of that, I let you sleep on the floor, even if you don't enjoy the situation we're in. We shouldn't make it harder for one another." Leon admits with honesty, “that wasn’t right of me.” He watched as Raihan looked away to the now snuffed out fireplace with an indifferent look in his eyes. Leon didn’t know how to feel about all this either; it wasn’t like he’d start treating Raihan like he was his lover, far from it. But he feels like he should  _ at least _ treat him better regardless. Gods above, was this what his parents were trying to attempt? Them getting closer to the point where the arrangements didn’t seem so bad as they’ve had before? Thinking of it that way made all of this much more complicated, in the end. Leon loved a god challenge, whether mentally, physically, or willfully. But this was going too far if it meant disregarding the fundamental right of a person’s being.

When no answer came, Leon sighed and pulled away to ready himself for the day. It was evident that he wasn’t going to get through to Raihan anytime soon. He didn’t blame him either, but something had been tugging on his mind since the spontaneous meeting yesterday. What did Raihan mean about a debt the Glimwood had to pay? The way he looked so bitter, resentful, and  _ sad _ as his parents spoke further. Leon never thought he’d see a look like that from the dragon. 

“I’m used to it.” Raihan finally answers.

Pulling Leon from his thoughts, Leon peered over his shoulder at Raihan. “Hm?” Raihan rises to his feet and stretches to pop his back heard in three different places. Leon turned to face him, “what was that?” But he watches in silence as he takes in the sight of Raihan flexing his wings; Leon would probably never get used to it. 

“I said, I’m used to it. There are moments where I have had to sleep out in forests, or caves, leanin’ against trees and jagged rocks, as I fly out to explore the surrounding mountainscapes.” Raihan shrugs, “nothing more.” Leon stares in silence, speechless for a moment, until a thought pops into his head.

"Tell me about the mountains in your kingdom." Such a request came so quickly and left his mouth so eagerly. Leon was surprised by his own words, too. Raihan blinks before a clawed hand comes up to hide away pursed lips. "And help me with my hair," Leon adds on. To which Raihan scoffs in reply quick enough.

And that’s how they got to this point, with Leon’s legs crossed and seated on the bed with his …  _ betrothed _ . Raihan behind him, brushing through his long locks of hair with the brush he gave him, including the stories Raihan began to share. Although Raihan did so reluctantly, he has already been subjected to Leon’s constant pestering from the moment he scoffed in disbelief. Leon continued with his plea.  _ Please? You know how much I want to learn about Hammerlocke! Raihan, please? Pleeeeease?  _ It had gotten to the point where Leon gripped Raihan by the front of his robes and began to shake him. 

_“You can’t just keep it from me; I have to learn if we’re going to be stuck in this situation together!” Leon said,_ _“How else am I going to do my best as King if I don’t even know about the kingdoms even to the minute detail?” Raihan knows Leon shouldn’t use_ ** _that_** _of all things as his reasons to shake him with all his might. When he didn’t prove to budge on inch from where he stood, Leon persisted like a child. Raihan found it charming that Leon remained kind and gentle at heart despite his upbringing as a prince._

_ But it was another thing when one's…  _ **_bosom_ ** _ would show through the gown after all of Leon's eccentric movement. With a deep blush settling in once it  _ **_clicks_ ** _ in Raihan's mind. He's quick to grab the front of Leon's gown and shut the window of cleavage before him, "fine! Fine, I will speak of the kingdom again, just stop movin' so much!"  _

Raihan huffed as he began to part violet locks into three sections. How did he get stuck in this situation with  _ this _ prince of the lot? Many would say that the Elven prince was quite the catch; in fact, it wasn't foreign knowledge, just how much of a charismatic man Leon could be. Many stories from the Glimwood about the prince stretched far for his deeds. When he was born, they said a phenomenon occurred on the new moon that he was granted bountiful blessings from the forest’s god and goddess. That he was their champion and the one they waited for.

Raihan, however, doesn't know how much of that is true. 

"As many inquiries, you ask of me. You don't answer many of my own."

"O-oh! You have questions?" 

"Yes."

"Well, to your heart's content. Ask away, Rai."

Raihan pauses at the obvious nickname Leon just gave him. But he continues to braid his hair, furrowing his brows in response.

"Raihan?"

"Your birth." He starts, "as you may know. Many believe your birth to be that of an otherworldly blessin'. Receivin' not one but two boons from the god and goddess of your realm." Leon remains surprisingly quiet as Raihan speaks. "Some believe it was because you were born under the new moon, and others believe it was to save you from something. Which is it?"

The silence between them began to stretch for an extended period. Raihan didn't think such a question would garner that much of a pause. Maybe he was wrong; perhaps he asked the wrong question.

"My, what a question, haha," Leon says; the laugh seems false. "I didn't expect that, but, yes-" yes,  _ what?  _ Raihan wants to say, but he bites his tongue to stop himself. "I was born under the new moon; however, something went  _ wrong _ when I was born. I was a - uhm…" he was struggling with his words, stuttering and fumbling them when he tried to get them out.

"I was stillborn." He finished.

"A stillborn? Then how are you here and well?"

"That is where the boons came in. My life is connected to the forest." Leon says, "so… in a way, the rumors aren't all wrong. Part of me still thinks I wasn't supposed to survive; I don't quite know why I did."

"Every life is worth livin'. That is what my father taught me." Raihan responds, "we can question our existence, 'n' think of whatever purpose it may be. But he always told me that a life given is one worth livin'." Tightening the twists in Leon's hair, he continued to braid. Leon, though, stood quiet.

"Your father sounds like a wise man."

"He was the wisest one I knew. There's a reason why he is still deeply loved by my people. I wish I could say the same, but I guess I was cut from a different cloth as my father in terms of duty." 

"What happened to your father…? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"A long story, that one is. Willin' to sit through it?"

"If you'll have me."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is welcomed!  
> Catch me over at [drgskies](https://twitter.com/drgskies) to stay up to date or to chat me up about your thoughts!


End file.
